homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121215 - Formal Greetings
04:36 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling regalReincarnation RR at 16:36 -- 04:36 AT: hello! 04:36 RR: ❋ Hello! Are you a new friend? ❋ 04:38 AT: i am! my name is aaisha irquen sylph of doom, and empress of the alternian empire 04:38 AT: i thought it would be best to finally make your acquaintance :) 04:40 RR: ❋ Oh Hello! I am Empress Lila! I won't bore you with my other titles. ❋ 04:41 AT: mmm i did hear from kyle that your culture has a lot of titles 04:41 AT: why is "lila" coming out green btw? 04:41 AT: is that on purpose? 04:42 RR: ❋ It's not my name. but for some reason it autocorrects to that ❋ 04:43 AT: mmmm 04:43 AT: i can imagine why 04:44 AT: has lorrea explained whats happened? 04:44 RR: ❋ Not quite? She told me that she needed to do this for Arty. ❋ 04:45 AT: mmm well thats certainly true 04:45 AT: yoou are our seer of time now and i can assure that if our seer was dead a few of us would be following her 04:46 RR: ❋ Oh, well, that's good then? I think? ❋ 04:46 AT: yes but it puts us in a complicated situation 04:47 RR: ❋ Oh well I'm sure you will figure it out. ❋ 04:47 AT: mmm yes but we will need your help if we're to get through this the original lila was being courted by a twink named jack 04:47 RR: ❋ Oh, well, do give him my condolences! ❋ 04:49 AT: thaat is where the complications come in im afraid 04:49 AT: jack is extremely dangerous and he may not recgonize your marriage 04:49 RR: ❋ That sounds like a personal problem. ❋ 04:49 AT: yes but let me put it this way then 04:50 AT: if he considers your marriage to be anything like his culture's primer he will duel arty and more than likely kill him before laying claim to you 04:50 AT: none of us have the power to stop him he is extremely dangerous 04:53 RR: ❋ Oh, I don't think he's that unreasonable. ❋ 04:56 AT: when you go about it the right way i suppose not but when there is something standing in his way he find unacceptable he will remove it 04:56 RR: ❋ Hmm. What is his handle? ❋ 04:57 AT: i cant give that to you right now he will not take no for an answer empress 04:58 RR: ❋ Neither will I. ❋ 04:58 RR: ❋ Give me his handle, or I will have to sanction you heavily! ❋ 04:58 RR: ❋ You'll be banned from using the train system! ❋ 05:00 AT: sigh im sorry but i will have to take that ban, this is life or death for all of us including you and your people 05:00 AT: how jack is handled decides everything 05:00 RR: ❋ Yes, and I will decide how to handle him when it comes to me. ❋ 05:01 AT: i respect that but i have a suggestion for you that will make dealing with him that much easier if you'd like to hear it? 05:03 RR: ❋ I will listen, it doesn't mean I will agree. ❋ 05:03 AT: ofc! 05:05 AT: i mentioned it earlier but how his culture courts a partner involves a something called a primer which from my udnerstanding is basically a contract 05:06 AT: it was described as a scavenger hunt to me, and the long more complicated the primer is the less a female wants the male 05:06 AT: my suggestion is to write a primer like this and hand it to both arty and jack with a rule of no fighting or violence 05:06 AT: the point would be to stall him and give arty enough time to grow in strength so on the off chance jack succeeds arty can duel for you and win 05:07 RR: ❋ Oh, haha, that's silly. ❋ 05:07 RR: ❋ I'm just going to explain to Jack that I'm already married! ❋ 05:08 AT: empress if jack takes the marriage to be like a partnership in his culture he will duel and kill arty 05:08 AT: let me ask you what is the most terrifying thing for you now? 05:08 RR: ❋ Then I will simply refuse to accept any courtship from him in the future. ❋ 05:09 RR: ❋ Most Terrifying? Oh, I don't know. Not having any Udon for my lunch? ❋ 05:10 AT: mmm terrifying and dangerous i suppose is a better way to put it 05:10 RR: ❋ Accidentally getting hit by a train. ❋ 05:11 AT: okay. jack is that train except with a mind of its own and he knows how to aim 05:12 RR: ❋ I doubt he would be so rude as to hurt me though. ❋ 05:12 RR: ❋ Especially if he's courting me. ❋ 05:12 AT: ah its not you he would hurt 05:12 AT: its everyone around you 05:12 AT: or anyone that tried to stop him 05:12 RR: ❋ But that's illegal ❋ 05:13 AT: that doesnt matter to him rules do not bind him he is already cheating at this game 05:13 RR: ❋ Cheaters never prosper. ❋ 05:13 AT: as long as there is someone to oppose them no, the problem is there is no one to oppose him currently 05:14 AT: my role as a sylph of doom is to enforce the rules and i do not even hold a candle to him 05:14 RR: ❋ I will oppose him. ❋ 05:14 RR: ❋ I am an Empress. ❋ 05:15 AT: that title means very little to him, i am an empress as well and he has already killed me once 05:16 RR: ❋ Yes but he isn't courting you. ❋ 05:18 AT: sigh i suppose not but he is the ruler of his own culture and in his culture females are second best 05:19 RR: ❋ Well, I'll tell him you're available. If he wants an Empress, we seem to have a dearth of them. ❋ 05:19 AT: he doesnt want an empress he wants a seer of time 05:19 AT: which is what you are now 05:20 RR: ❋ Regardless, I am not interested in a new husband right now, no matter how lackluster my current one is. ❋ 05:22 AT: mm just keep in mind that should you become too difficult for him my people and yours will be at risk 05:22 RR: ❋ Then I won't date him at all. ❋ 05:25 AT: mmm just keep in mind if he starts to throw a fit whenever he sees you you haver power in terms of the primer to get him to stop 05:25 RR: ❋ I know. ❋ 05:26 RR: ❋ but it won't come to that ❋ 05:26 RR: ❋ I am married. ❋ 05:27 AT: ofc and if you need any aid please let me know 05:33 RR: ❋ All right. You have a nice evening, Empress Aaisha. ❋ 05:34 AT: you as well! :) its been a pleasure talking 05:34 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling regalReincarnation RR at 17:34 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lilah